


moon lily

by Catsby



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just rlly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Jae never considered love would enter his life in such a simple way. He never expected it to sneak in like this, in the form of the pretty-faced, big-eyed boy sitting in the passenger’s seat of his truck. He never expected to fall head-over-heels for his closest friend.





	moon lily

Jae never considered love would enter his life in such a simple way. He always thought it’d burst in with grand, booming fireworks and blinding lights and deafening music - the sort of entrance that would make it so obvious, something that was just impossible to ignore, a clear announcement of “here I am!” that would just smack him in the face and force his attention.

He never expected it to sneak in like this, in the form of the pretty-faced, big-eyed boy sitting in the passenger’s seat of his truck. He never expected to fall head-over-heels for his closest friend. He never expected it to ease up on him like a vine, curling around his ankles, up his legs and body, gripping tight before suddenly blooming in his chest. He thought it’d be all neon lights and loud music, but instead it came in the form of a flower with pale petals that ruffled so slightly in the breath of a soft-spoken voice.

It blossomed inside him the moment their eyes met while they sat at a bright red stoplight during a midnight drive, and he greeted the emotions with a sharp intake of breath and a whisper of, “What?”

The smile that spread across Wonpil’s face, lifting his cheeks and making his eyes twinkle like stars, took his breath away. “Nothing,” the younger man giggled. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Me?” Jae gave a huff of laughter and looked away to hide the warm flush that spread across his cheeks. He pressed on the gas as soon as the light turned green and asked with the light rev of his truck’s engine, “Why in the world would you be thinking about me?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the brunet’s shoulder lift and drop in a shrug. A moment of pause settled between them, leaving just the sound of the soft music playing on the radio and the hum of his truck’s wheels on the road, and that’s all it was for a few long seconds. Right when Jae started to think Wonpil wasn’t going to answer, the younger man’s soft voice came in a simple answer, “I was looking at the moon. It just reminded me of you.”

Jae couldn't stop the huff of laughter before it fell from his lips, and the sensation of the flush over his cheeks darkening was impossible to ignore. Those words, dripping like nectar from the flower in his chest, made it hard to breathe. The honey sweet drops coated his heart, coloring it golden and sweetening it, softening and warming it until it nearly felt foreign in his chest, beating so hard and fast it almost scared him.

“The moon,” he echoed, coloring his tone with disbelief. He got a tiny hum of affirmation in return and barely suppressed a sigh. “What in the world is it about the moon that reminds you of me?”

“It's always there for me,” Wonpil replied immediately, and the small words shook Jae to his very core, stealing his breath and ruffling the petals of his love. “I can always look up, and I know it’ll be right there. Just like you.”

Replying words fell just short of Jae’s tongue, stuck in his throat like a leaf that rose from the bloom in his chest, carrying love in its grooves. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get it out, couldn’t cough it up past his lips. It was almost like the words didn’t want to leave him, or maybe it was that he was clinging to them, wrapping his own vines tight around them for fear of the words leaving his lips and then being gone for good. This sweet flower filled his chest to near discomfort, swallowed up his heart with its petals and leafs, but he didn’t want it to leave. He didn’t want to put it out there, only to watch it be picked apart like in a sick game of “he loves me, he loves me not.”

So he just kept it all in. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and swallowed down all the leafs that threatened to slip out, all the words clawing at the back of his throat, all the urges to make his feelings known. He didn’t say anything in response, and he didn’t plan to. He wanted to keep this love inside him forever. He wasn’t ready to spit it out into the world and expose it to the elements. All it takes is one cold night to kill off a delicate flower, and Jae’s was especially fragile, freshly-bloomed with raw, clean petals and exposed vines. He wanted to protect it.

A smaller hand found its way to rest over his on his thigh, shorter fingers curling around his longer ones in a gentle hold. For just a short second while driving, he flicked his gaze over to Wonpil, and he found only warmth in those big eyes, not a single speck of chill or cold. _Safety._

Hesitantly, he drew in a deep breath through his nose and opened his mouth, and the petals came fluttering out.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this like two weeks ago?? and i was working on some johnmark and ended up getting inspired for this, wow  
> sorry it's so short dsjfklsd i wasn't sure where to take it but i had fun with it uwu   
> you can probs tell where i stopped writing and then picked it up again oof
> 
> if you wanna talk about jaepil or day6 or just kpop/rock in general, you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride)! ilyy ;v;


End file.
